


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Scone

by fuckingtodd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingtodd/pseuds/fuckingtodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and a scone get frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Scone

“I’m sorry, Ron. I have to do this.” Harry, said overwhelmed with lust. He took a step forward, but stopped momentarily. He turned, his eyes meeting Ron’s in a moment of regret. But he knew what he wanted. The rock platform was an amethyst purple, light from an overhead window glinting off the crystalline dais. Atop it, the scone of his dreams lay. He took in a sharp breath as he observed the skillful precision put into the buttery crust of the scone, carved with exacting accuracy by the masterful artisans of England. Harry softly stroked the crust, enjoying the sensation on his fingers, the oily texture of the scone arousing him. 

He felt himself grow as he punctured the scone with his index finger, feeling the soft, creamy bread filling envelop his digit. The scone expanded, the interior of the breaded treat haphazardly tossed onto the rock platform, Harry’s manhood roughly penetrating the artisan pastry.

Slowly, two stubs emerged from opposite sides of the scone. They slowly grew as Harry continued to roughly use it, smashing himself inside of the breaded treat again and again. Eventually, the stubs were the size of human arms, but Harry did not care. He was consumed with his unending lust for the soft hunk of sweetened bread. The core of the scone began to grow as well, forming into the shape and structure of a human torso. Harry was concerned, but not enough to end his thrusting. 

A large, rust-colored head popped up from the doughy torso, a disfigured face slowly taking form. Harry hesitated, realizing the scone was a trap. He attempted to retract his engorged tallywacker from the rapidly forming bread-man, but it was far too late. His cock was trapped. Growing eyes and a mouth, the bread-man began a deep, howling laughter. “You fell into my trap, Harry Potter.” He said menacingly. Ron, who had been watching in horror, cried out. “It’s Voldemort!” He sobbed. “He’s back!”  
Harry began screaming as he pulled and wrenched, attempting to pull his engorged meatstick out of the doughy stomach of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. “I’ve been draining your life from you since the moment you put yourself into me, Harry Potter. A simple scone enchantment.” The disfigured, golden brown villain stated, a devious, breaded grin on his horrifying face.

Harry’s screams became more panicked, his arms flailing and pounding on the dough-man. But it was too late. Voldemort gripped Harry tightly, bringing him into a forced embrace, the dough’s weight rendering Harry’s escape impossible. Harry’s frantic sobs become more muffled as Voldemort’s embrace crushed him, his skin turning golden brown and his face becoming less and less recognizable.  
Within minutes, the line between man and pastry was blurred as Ron looked upon Harry’s disconfigured face in utter horror. Voldemort, gaining strength swiftly, grasped Harry’s pastry-esque corpse and began to consume it. He ate through the delicious, perfectly baked crust of his body and slowly grew, his head smashing through the ceiling of the chamber. He let out a long, deranged laugh. “I have returned.” He announced, the echo sounding through every hall of hogwarts. “And I’m hungry.”


End file.
